


I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea

by TeenySweeney



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Countries Using Human Names, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenySweeney/pseuds/TeenySweeney
Summary: Russia and Germany in an alleyway at three in the morning.





	

Ludwig can't remember how he ended up kneeling in a dirty alleyway at three in the morning and he almost feels like Ivan should be paying him for this. Then again, maybe strong fingers in his hair and brushing across his cheeks and his name on the Russian's lips is payment enough. Although Ivan will never let him live this down; on his knees in a puddle in some pitch black corner of town near the nightclubs like a cheap whore.

  
"Stop." Ivan yanks at his hair and he pulls back, startled and drooling. "Stand up for me."

  
Ludwig drags himself up, confused, alcohol making him unsteady. When Ivan kisses him it is almost violent and he tastes of nothing but vodka as he pushes Ludwig's back to the wall. He pulls away far too quickly, pressing his fingers to Ludwig's mouth instead.

  
"Really?" Ludwig murmurs, raising his eyebrow although Ivan can't see the unimpressed look on his face.

  
Ivan tuts. "Won't you open up, Luddy? Be a good boy."

  
Ludwig's knees go weak and it has nothing to do with the rough, concrete floor they were just on. Obediently, he unclenches his jaw, allowing Ivan's fingers into his mouth. His eyebrows furrow and he feels a demanding stab of lust as he thinks involuntarily of the desirous look that must be on Ivan's face. After a little while, Ivan pulls his fingers from Ludwig's mouth.

  
"Turn around."

  
Ludwig does, and Ivan's dry hand reaches around to undo his jeans, yanking them down. Only then does Ludwig realise how short of breath he is Ivan slides a finger into him before he can be embarrassed about it and he gasps, fingers flexing against the brick wall. Ivan presses himself up against Ludwig's back, biting his neck as he fingers him. Ludwig is just intoxicated enough not to care when Ivan slips a second digit into him before he is really ready for it. It doesn't hurt, exactly, and before long he is pressing back against it anyway, just short of begging for the third before he gets it. His thighs shake ever so slightly. He is struggling not to groan, but Ivan's fingers alone are alot to take and he insists on wiggling them inside him, which just about turns Ludwig's brain to mush.

  
He clenches his fists when he hears Ivan spit into his palm and stroke himself briefly, slowly withdrawing his fingers. He slides his hands onto Ludwig's hips and leans in close, pushing into him slowly.

  
"You're very quiet, Luddy." Ivan purrs into his ear and his toes curl.

  
He swallows thickly and his voice comes out rough. "This is too public..."

  
Ivan smirks and bites his earlobe in lieu of a response. He concentratea instead on thrusting slowly, in and out of his blonde lover until he gets a go-ahead, which comes in the form of a hoarse, 'please'. Ivan isn't really in the business of wasting time, so his change in pace is sudden and dramatic. Ludwig almost regrets letting that little plea slip from his mouth. Almost, because now Ivan is really fucking him, without leaving him time to compose himself enough not to lose his mind.

  
"O-oh fuck--!"

  
His hands desperately try to find purchase on the bricks. He clenches his teeth, bites his lip, anything to keep himself from crying out. In the end, Ivan clamps his hand over Ludwig's mouth to spare him the embarrassment and the effort. This way, only he can hear it, and he can feel the heat of Ludwig's cheek under his fingers. His other hand roams from Ludwig's hip to his throat as he fucks him, dragging his nails down Ludwig's chest and relishing in the way he tilts his head back, almost growling under his hand.

  
"If you weren't so loud, I could touch you more." Ivan murmurs, making his point with an especially hard thrust.

  
Ludwig yells, then loses his breath completely, grabbing at Ivan's hand with one of his own to pull it away from his mouth, stuttering.

  
"Fast--f--fuck--more...more, Van--!"

  
Ivan laughs darkly and covers his mouth again, granting Ludwig's request graciously. The younger man is rapidly falling apart and, for once, it seems, making no secret of it. Ivan can feel tears falling into his hand - he will question Ludwig about it later. Right now he is making near-sobbing sounds under his hand that sound an awful lot like 'yes, yes, yes!'. Feeling generous, Ivan reaches around to help him along. A few tight-handed strokes are enough to get Ludwig off. Ivan uncovers his mouth just in time for Ludwig to yell,

  
"Fuck!!"

  
It echoes around them and Ludwig whimpers his name breathlessly as Ivan continues to thrust into him. It's too much, it's way too much, but he almost doesn't want it to stop. He's moaning out Ivan's name, still, when Ivan comes inside him with little more sound than a sharp gasp. He digs his nails into Ludwig's hips, though, and breathes heavily into his ear as he slows to a stop.

  
"Sorry, Luddy." Ivan kisses the back of his neck and pulls out of him. "You will just have to be sticky until we get home."

  
Ludwig makes a miserable sound and Ivan laughs, re-fastening his own jeans before pulling Ludwig's back on and doing them up for him. He uses it as an opportunity to hug himself against the younger man's back, squeezing him gently.

  
"Let's go. Unless you are wanting to sleep here." Ivan nudges him. "I'll give you a piggyback."

  
He feels, more than hears Ludwig chuckle underneath him.

  
"I'm okay, but thanks."

  
Ludwig's voice is coarse and warm and tired and it really does make Ivan smile as he pulls him out of the alley. He kisses Ludwig's cheek, pulling an arm around his shoulders, slipping his own hand into the blondes back pocket. They would cuddle properly at home, after a shower.


End file.
